Flexible conduit assemblies may be utilized in a variety of applications, such as in an exhaust system of a vehicle. Typically, the flexible conduit assembly comprises a pair of conduits arranged in succession and a flexible coupler for coupling the conduits to one another. The flexible conduit assembly can typically withstand various movements, vibrations, and thermal stresses inside the vehicle while the vehicle is in use. However, the flexible conduit assembly may be exposed to debris such as dust particles, stones, grass, plant material, and/or the like. In some instances, the debris may contact or get trapped inside the coupler of the flexible conduit assembly while hot exhaust, generated from an internal combustion engine of the vehicle, is passing through the flexible conduit assembly.